User talk:Algrim Whitefang
A Fresh Start Hello Algrim my old friend.... I've come to talk with yooooouuuu again :P Good to see you again and even better to see your wiki making a good start. And hopefully I can find the time for more stuff. Reinventing a couple of my old articles, working on running two D&D games a week, and of course there's that pesky 9 - 5 that pays the bills, so time is limited haha. Hopefully I'll get some top-quality stuff out! Cheers mate, IllumiNini (talk) 11:36, April 10, 2018 (UTC) About changes to Sandbox Hey Algrim thanks for the pic of the Marine(deleted on the other wiki) also thanks for organizing the Sandbox Also do you allow things in the 42nd milliennium? Cheers The Last Flare 20:40, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Infobox about events and battles do i use the event infobox or may i make my own? as the event infobox doesn't contain much information Also how do you get the link on your sig to work? as mine seems to have have disappeared Just wondering The Last Flare 00:22, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Thank you in advance Infobox and Thanks First off thanks for the help with my signature as it looks at lot better only though it seems only half the thing worked :( Now for the info it is similar to a campagin but not at the same time time link is User:Icestormshadow/Sandbox2 #Name of the Campagin #Sides(like Black Legion, Blood Angels) #Major Events #Numbers of the Forces #Notable People #Results Cheers Mate Icestormshadow, WH40K Alpha Wizard (talk) 02:00, April 12, 2018 (UTC) About the wiki It has been found by the main wiki, they posted a link on their discord linking to this wiki Also thanks for the infobox as it is much more detailed Icestormshadow, WH40K Alpha Wizard (talk) 12:20, April 12, 2018 (UTC) PS: how i found this wiki was through Remos going to star wars fanon and found the link you sent to Primarch11 Thank You! Thanks for linking me here, Algrim. I'll get to work moving the Novus Krakens to this wiki soon. Do you still have possession of the images you made for my chapter? I would love to have them again. Thank you, again! Zephrame (talk) 01:05, April 19, 2018 (UTC) A Fresh Start Thank you for creating this Wiki, Algrim. After what happened, I went and looked through the user pages of the leaders on the other wiki and I began to feel even more uncomfortable there than I already was. So thank you for creating a place where I think I know the admins well enough to not feel threatened or intimidated by them. Also, I began moving my articles here, starting with the Hammer Guard! (On a side note, I have seen that they are going to be contacting wiki central because this wiki "makes use of our content without crediting us, which is in breach of wiki policy" I hope that they don't get this wiki taken down because it's doing the same job but friendlier.) TireKhorne (talk) 03:54, April 19, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Don't worry about it! Don't worry about the images, I'm just glad that they still exist. I can wait until you get your computer situated. Thanks again for everything! Zephrame (talk) 05:08, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Nice Work! Hey Algrim, nice work with the new wiki! I was going to ask if it's possible for me to post a few of my articles here as well, alongside the place (Anon's 40k Fanon) I'm currently active in, in order to improve cooperation and meet new faces. Have a good one and cheers! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|''"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 06:53, April 19, 2018 (UTC) R&U Hey Algrim, I'm fine. Long time no talk, honestly. And for that, I totally understand. The wiki I'm writing on thankfully has no problems with that and I talked with them as well. Overall, I sense things will be good, hopefully they'll be lol. Regardless, I'm happy to be a part of this wiki as well. Thanks for the warm welcome and have a good day! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."'']] • 16:29, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Art and thanks for the hard work Hello Algrim ! I hope eveything is fine on your part. Life has been kind of hectic for me, but I've seen that you've corrected all my articles, man that was awesome ! I'll need to go and learn how to use the infoboxes and all in the future, but seeing you and your brother fixing all the articles so quickly was incredible. Also, considering the quality of the art here, I was wondering if I could leech out some more work out of you for my Mourning Wardens. They feel kind of... poor, compared to the rest:p Let me now I you need some more informations or help (not that I know how I woul help but I can always try!). Urthan (talk) 17:00, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Mourning Wardens Artwork Yeah, I finally got the time to delete the articles and all. For the Icon chapter, it's a white skull with a red tear coming out of its right eye, the same shade as the Astartes' armors, if it helps you.Their armors are also worn and cracked, adorned with a lot of seals of purity and other token of devotions made of scrap. Urthan (talk) 18:04, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Invitation Appreciate the offer given, though I personally don't have any plans to be removing profiles from Fanon; but i'll be keeping a tab up on the activity of this wikia since a number of personal favorites are home to here and potentially more to come with its extended time active. Luck with this community's future, until then. --AkuAkuAkuma (talk) 19:55, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the artwork You never fail to impress, Algrim, and the Armorial+Tactical Marine for the Brazen Dragons was a pleasant surprise. Thank you, and I can't see what else you can make! TireKhorne (talk) 07:22, April 28, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Quick question about location articles. Just wanted to ask, are there any special restrictions on making a Sub-Sector? Are we allowed to make something like that? I have an old project that I was working on saved and was wondering if I could finish and post it here, but I didn't see anything of the type (granted, this is a new wiki) TireKhorne (talk) 00:10, April 29, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Hello Hola SeniorBlackVoidofSpace (talk) 22:38, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Astartes Epicurus Image Thankyou for updating the image it looks really nice! I am currently going through ideas for the chapter symbol and will probably come to a decision soon. Got alot of great ideas for other pages too cant wait to start working on them! Gorst47 (talk) 12:50, May 7, 2018 (UTC)